Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to checking the integrity of a data storage system and corresponding apparatus in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. As great strides and advances in technologies come to fruition, the greater the need to make progress in these systems advantageous for efficiency in data transfer, retrieval, and storage.